Duet of an angel and a demon
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: This is the story of a girl who never felt warmth, and the man who gave her that warmth, the duet that was never thought possible. OOCTenshi x OC. Now a 2-part special.
1. Chapter 1

**Duet of a angel and a demon**

Her real name was Kanade Tachibana.

But nobody seemed to even acknowledge her existence, not even the SSS club.

The SSS club, even the newcomer, Otonashi, seemed to call her Tenshi, an angel.

She is just someone with no friends, her friends have all been sent to heaven by the gods.

For all she ever knew, she had lived longer than anybody else here, not even the Vice President, Naoi, knew about her at all.

But, at least one person, tried to acknowledge her existence.

His name is Suneo Honekawa, the teacher in charge of the SSS club (it would have been disbanded if it weren't for him.), the half demon son of Overlord Jecht (so he claims.), that enigmatic man who have been intrigued by her for a long time.

How did he make his way into her heart?

Well, it all begins, when Kanade was having her lunch on the rooftop, alone.

Her lunch was the extra spicy Mapo tofu and a single serving of rice. Which none of the students, not even the most fearsome teacher in the Afterlife school, Mr. Garland (you know, that guy from Final fantasy!), dared to even take a nibble.

Since her past memories have been erased when she entered this world, Mapo tofu was her favourite, at least she remembered this.

Halfway through, she smelt tobacco, someone was smoking on the rooftop.

Since smoking was banned even in the Afterlife school, Kanade felt that it was her duty as Student President to stop the smoker, even if she had to send him or her to the infirmary as a dead body. The smoker, was not wearing a student uniform at all, it was a teacher.

167cm tall, squinty eyes, a cross shaped scar o his left cheek, always seen carrying a pair of guns, Ebony and Ivory, and his monstrous right arm that had spikes on his shoulder and elbow, followed by a eye with yellow iris and a silted pupil on the back of his right hand.

Kanade stares to the eye on the right arm, completely absorbed by its beauty, she did not realise that Suneo was staring right at her as well.

"So, the famous student president is attracted by Buddy huh?" cheerfully commented Suneo Honekawa as his voice snapped Kanade back to reality, "I don't see you much around here haven't I?" he said further. All of a sudden, a sudden gust blew over the couple, Kanade remained silent, while Suneo's squinty eyes looks straight onto her face, her eyes and her hair.

Ever since then, every lunch break, Kanade would bring her Mapo tofu to the ceiling while Suneo would just quietly smoke while he gazes up into the blue sky. Kanade would just pour out all her troubles, especially SSS's antics, to Suneo, while Suneo would just shrugs away with a laugh, and when Suneo talks about the philosophical things about life, future and his past with Overlord Jecht, Kanade would just quietly listen. On rainy days, they would meet in a tiny corner in the cafeteria to do the same things, and sometimes revise on Kanade's exams.

When Kanade would walk in the corridor to do her duties, she would find Suneo, laughing at Yuri, the leader of SSS, when she asks for Suneo's permission for her latest plan to get rid of the teachers and god. Suneo would always laugh it off and allows Yuri to proceed with her plan, and very often, she would see Suneo in another corner of a corridor after school to ask Otonashi to watch after Yuri for him.

One day, Kanade asked a rather casual question, "Why do you want to make friends with me? Aren't you afraid that you would disappear?"

Suneo looked at her confused, eyebrows lowered, deep in thought, and then came his reply in a timid manner.

"You do know that how my kids are always calling you Tenshi, an angel right? So I figured that as an Akuma or demon, even if I am technically speaking, a half demon thanks to Mom, I am supposed to be with you! You know...opposites attract...like a magnet...half and half, you get the picture..."

As Suneo started to blush and panic, Kanade smiled, and took the initiative to lean over to Suneo, kisses him on his scar, and whispered something to his ear.

Like a happy little girl she always wanted to be, she skipped away happily, while Suneo stayed there like a statue, completely dumbfounded, taken aback by her words.

"Suneo sensei, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

For my Love, Kanade Tachibana

The place I stood upon full of memories

That we once had

Sorrows and loneliness began to stir

As I remembered the times we once had together

...

When we laughed out sharing our joy together...

When we cried out our deepest sorrows together...

When we held each other hand in hand walking towards

The path that we once promised to take together...

...

But then comes a time when we have to part

When you found a new source of happiness

When you're gone to start a new life...

...

But...I wasn't there with you...

Not included in your new found happiness

Left out alone from your new beginning...

...

For now you see I'm just

A hindrance in your new found happiness

A hindrance in your new found life

For tears flowed down my cheeks

For its not what I ever want to be

...

Forcefully turning my back against you...

Leaving you with your new found life...

As I sobbed while striding away from you

Losing all courage to face you

...

Did you remember the promise that we once had?

Promise to be together forever no matter what happened

Promise not to be separated even by death...

...

I'm sorry my angel

I guess I couldn't keep the promise...

...

It comes a time when we have to part again

I'll go to somewhere you can't reach

Not ever wanting to be your hindrance

For all I ever wanted to see were you being happy...

**For My Other Half, Suneo Honekawa**

Looking at the sky up there,

clouds floating calmly in the vast blue sky

As I remembered the times we once had together…

...

When we met each other for the first time…

When we laughed and played together till we worn ourselves out

And when you protected me with the Buster Sword

...

Then that fateful encounter came…

When your parasitic right arm invokes your demonic blood…

No matter how hard it was that time,

You tried as hard as you could to protect me

But in the end, you were forced to become a being you despised the most,

An Overlord…

...

Then you said that you wanted to be stronger than before,

and left without saying goodbye…

Ever since then I'm always waiting for you

But, you never came…

...

After years, we finally met…

But you're not the one that I've known for long time

No matter what I did, you always kept your distance from me

Avoiding me as if I'm a nuisance in your life…

...

Each time I saw your face, my heart always throbbing in pain

The most painful feelings that I have ever felt,

for losing my most treasured mentor in my life

...

After the fight with Overlord Laharl, I learnt that you still have it,

the same tenderness that I've known for years…

Then spending time together, forgetting the bitter past

and craving the sweet moments in our heart

The sweet and gentle happiness that I've never felt before in my life

...

But that happiness never last for long…

Another bitter thing came and destroyed our happiness

And the time we had to part again came…

...

But for the last time and forever

No matter how long I'm gonna wait for you

You will never come back to me anymore…

...

Resting in peace forever…

Nobody could disturb your eternal slumber

...

But deep down in my heart, I know that you're

always watching and protecting me from there…

See you soon, my Overlord…


End file.
